Nina Bobo
by CALIC0
Summary: [OS untuk Kurotori Rei] "Mama mana?" adalah yang terus Midorima teriakkan


Pernahkah kamu memasukinya? Sebuah area permainan, di mana pengunjungnya ditakut-takuti oleh boneka, terkadang aktor/aktris, yang didandani ala-ala makhluk halus? Kostum, make-up, atribut panggung, hingga wewangian bunga sampai kemenyan tidak pernah luput dari area uji nyali dan uji teriakan ini.

Tujuan utama para pemrakarsanya jelas. Ada dua: mencari penghasilan dan satunya lagi … menakut-nakuti pengunjung. Mendengar teriakan, tangisan, bahkan pengakuan "Saya ngompol gara-gara hantu di area kamar mandi", sampai pada yang cukup parah di mana si hantu mendapat bogem mentah pengunjung justru menjadi sebuah kebanggaan dan kesenangan. Artinya mereka berhasil. Bayangkan bila pengunjung tertawa oleh rumah hantu, artinya para kreator gagal merealisasikan imajinasi horor mereka dalam sebuah permainan.

Akan tetapi, tahukah kamu, bila permainan menguji daya teriakmu ini tidak hanya menarik tamu berwujud manusia untuk berkunjung? Tahukah kamu bila rumah hantu ini justru menjadi sebuah penghargaan bagi para makhluk halus? Mereka merasa dinotis, dihormati. Ada makhluk halus yang tersinggung dengan keberadaan permainan ini, namun tidak sedikit pula yang justru ingin membantu keberhasilan proyek rumah hantu.

Mereka datang, diundang maupun tidak, entah sebagai tamu atau bagian dari wahana. Maka, berhati-hatilah kamu ketika memasuki permaian ini. Karena mungkin … yang kamu temui bukanlah apa yang kamu kira.

 **.**

 **KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Nina Bobo © cnbdg2005152122**

 **OS MidoKuro / KuroMido untuk Kurotori Rei**

 **.**

Kuroko tergopoh menuju halte bus. Sekitar 5 menit lalu ia mendapat telepon bernada cemas khas gadis muda. Ialah adik perempuan Midorima, mengabari bahwa sang kakak tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh-aneh. Belum detail seperti apa keanehan itu, adik Midorima keburu menangis, meminta Tetsuya-nii untuk datang, di mana Tetsuya yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat kakak berkacamata sebetulnya adalah kekasih kakaknya. Perempuan dengan rambut menjuntai lurus sebahu tersebut tentu tidak tahu, dan tidak boleh tahu.

Perjalanan mengendarai bus yang memakan waktu hanya 10 menitan terasa seabad. Pasalnya, selama 10 menitan itulah setiap 3 menitnya gadis yang Kuroko sayangi layaknya adik kandung itu terus menghubungi. Sembari menangis ia meneriaki Shinnii yang kian bertingkah tak wajar. Kedua sesepuh Midorima belum berada di rumah, ia pasti merasa ketakutan.

"Tetsuya-nii, cepat ke sini."

Menuruni bus, Kuroko mempercepat kakinya berlari. Tak acuh menabrak kerumunan pekerja kantor yang hendak pulang, pun banjir asin keringat yang menerobos masuk kelopak mata. Kuroko terlalu cemas, takut dengan keanehan yang dimaksudkan.

Mendapati bangunan rumah bercat kekuningan di depan mata, tanpa mengetuk daun pintunya Kuroko mendobrak pintu depan dengan bahu. Selayaknya para jagoan damkar yang hendak menyelamatkan korban dalam kobaran api, Kuroko menerobos masuk, menemukan …

"Midorima-kun?"

Sempat terkira sang adiklah yang akan menyambut, menghambur dan menangis sembari memeluk perut Kuroko erat seperti kali-kali mereka bertemu. Namun gadis yang dimaksud bersimpuh ketakutan entah di ruangan mana, hanya isak dan teriaknya memanggil Tetsuya-nii terdengar.

"Tetaplah di tempat. Tetsuya-nii akan mencoba …"

Tidak mampu rasanya bibir tersebut mengucap kata "menangani", terkesan bila Midorima terjangkit penyakit. Midorima yang begitu dewasa di mata Tetsuya, dengan gaya kasual tidak neko-neko, pengikut oha-asa tingkat gawat, tak bertingkah sembrono, sedikit tsundere namun begitu pengertian. Ditambah surai hijau halus dan gagang kacamata frame hitam di atas hidung. Bisa dibilang Midorima adalah sosok teladan baginya.

Akan tetapi, pemilik perangai itu ke mana? Yang pemuda pecinta milkshake temukan di hadapannya adalah sosok berbeda, bila tidak dikatakan mengerikan.

Rambut dikepang dua di dekat telinga, kacamata lensa minus teronggok pecah di bawah kaki memperlihatkan bola mata yang basah air mata. Kemudian pakaian … Tuhan, apakah itu dress tidur milik ibu Midorima? Tinggi serta otot Midorima yang lumayan menjadikan dress tanpa lengan warna merah maroon tersebut terlihat kekecilan hingga mempertontonkan kaki panjang atletisnya. Tak ketinggalan sebuah boneka bayi (yang Kuroko ketahui bukan lucky item hari ini) ditimang dan dipeluknya erat.

Kengerian tak berhenti pada penampilan. Midorima yang terisak berjalan mondar-mandir tepat di depan pintu masuk, menangis membasahi kepala botak si boneka bayi. Ia tersedu, sesekali merapalkan kata-kata tidak jelas. Sekilas, Kuroko seakan mendengar, "Mama mana? Mama mana?"

Bila yang bertingkah orang lain, Kuroko mungkin akan terbahak. Lucu sekali melihat pemuda berjenjang SMA bertingkah selayaknya gadis kecil. Bahkan tingkah adik Midorima saja tidak seperti ini. Namun di hadapannya, sudah pasti adalah Midorima Shintarou, kekasihnya. Ini mencengangkan.

Pelan, Kuroko mendekati si surai hijau, disambut oleh ia yang secara tiba-tiba berteriak keras sambil melempar boneka bayi.

"Mama mana? Nina mau Mama!"

Semengejutkan boneka tersebut terlempar menyakiti dahi Kuroko, Midorima pun mendadak tumbang. Jatuh tanpa aba-aba membentur lantai kayu selayaknya benda mati saja.

.

 _Nina sayang, ayo bobo. Mau Mama nyanyikan lagu?_

.

Hari itu Kuroko terpaksa menginap di kediaman Midorima. Adik perempuan Midorima yang masih ketakutan memilih tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya di kamar bawah. Orang tua Midorima sendiri telah Kuroko ceritakan kronologis sore tadi. Pria dan wanita tersebut terkejut, tidak percaya pada cerita yang sebanyak tiga kali Kuroko ulang walau telah diberi bukti berupa boneka bayi, rambut terkepang, dress tidur sang ibu yang masih dikenakan, serta ruang keluarga yang lebur berantakan.

"Shintarou tidak mungkin bertingkah aneh-aneh begitu. Dia putra kami. Kami yakin Kuroko-kun tadi hanya melindur."

Penjelasan si bungsu pun tak membuahkan hasil. Ia malah dianggap ikut mengibuli dan berakhir dengannya menangis kembali semalaman.

Namun, ketidakpercayaan mereka terbukti nyata pada malam harinya. Kuroko yang malam itu menginap tidur di kamar tamu tepat di sebelah kamar Midorima dengan niatan mengontrol keadaan, terjaga berkat suara berisik gedebukan dari kamar kekasihnya. Dilihatnya ponsel: pukul 02:47. Dari suaranya seperti tengah ada seseorang melempari barang. Hentakan khas isi tempat pensil, buku, pakaian, bahkan kursi nyata bedanya.

Terburu ia menghampiri sumber kegaduhan. Namun yang diperoleh tidaklah menyenangkan. Bukan hanya kamar yang berubah menjadi kapal pecah, tetapi juga Midorima yang mencabik bantal busanya dengan beringas sambil menyerukan "Mama mana? Boneka Nina mana? Mama!" berulang-ulang.

Seruan Midorima mengundang kedatangan kedua orang tuanya ke lantai atas. Dalam balutan pakaian tidur, kedua Midorima senior tersebut bergegas, memastikan ada kegaduhan apa sebetulnya. Akan tetapi, hanya kamar berantakan yang berhasil mata keduanya tangkap, sebab sang pemilik kamarnya sendiri, dalam balutan piyama hijau yang telah berhasil Kuroko bantu pakaikan, berlari kencang menuju lantai bawah. Bak kelelawar ia menerjang maju hingga ayahnya sendiri terjungkal jatuh mencium lantai, keluar rumah.

Serta merta Kuroko mengejar, tak menjawab tanya "Ada apa, Tetsuya-nii?"-nya adik perempuan Midorima. Siswa Seirin tersebut termakan cemas yang teramat. Ia khawatir. Kuroko hanya mampu mengejar.

 _._

 _Nina, ayo sekarang bobo. Sudah malam._

 _._

Cahaya rembulan mengintip malu melalui celah-celah pepohonan. Bintang berkerlap indah membentang luas di hitamnya malam. Suasana seperti ini akan menjadi momen yang sempurna untuk berdua bersama kekasih hati. Saling merangkul, membagi kalor tubuh demi mencari hangat.

Romantis.

Benar, andai kejadiannya bukan Kuroko tersengal kehabisan napas mengejar Midorima. Si hijau, tanpa mengenakan alas kaki maupun kacamata, berlari kencang tanpa henti. Ia berada jauh di depan, mungkin 3 meteran dari poisisi lari Kuroko.

Sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Midorima berteriak memecah dingin dan gelapnya suasana dini hari. Ah, sekarang pasti telah pukul 2an, mendekati setengah 3 dini hari mungkin. Dan, bukannya tidur, mereka malah berolahraga di luar jam normal.

"Mama!"

Terus kata itu yang diteriakkan pemuda tangkas lemparan jarak jauh kumandangkan. Sembari tersedu, kadang terbatuk tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tidak tampak kelelahan, hanya ketakutan yang bila Kuroko duga begitu mirip dengan takutnya seorang anak kecil ditinggal orang tuanya.

"Midorima-kun!"

Gagal Kuroko mengejarnya, sehingga pasrahlah ia mengikuti pemuda jangkung tersebut turut memasuki sebuah bangunan tua. Tak berpenerangan, genting ompong-ompong, tinggi belukar tak menentu. Hanya satu hal yang membuat pemuda surai langit ini sadar akan bangunan apa ini: memori. Ia pernah memasukinya berdua dengan Midorima, sempat pula bergandengan tangan di dalamnya.

Bangunan tua yang dimaksud kan … pernah menjadi wahana rumah hantu selama seminggu.

.

" _Ck! Kuroko, lain kali ajaklah aku ke tempat yang tidak bau kemenyan begini, nodayo."_

" _Kenapa? Apakah Midorima-kun takut?"_

 _Tak dijawab pun Kuroko tahu kekasih tsunderenya ini akan menjawab 'Tidak'. Memang dasarnya Midorima bukan penggemar hal-hal seram sehingga membuatnya anti dengan bersikap histeris apalagi sampai berteriak. Ia pun bukanlah penakut. Termasuk Kuroko._

 _Lucu memang, dua orang yang tidak terpengaruh pada hal-hal mistis justru memasuki wahana 'tidak mengerikan' begini. Mungkin hanya ingin menambah variasi kencan saja sehingga dua tiket cukup mahal masuk wahana ini Midorima belikan untuk berdua._

" _Kuroko, bukannya aku cemas, nodayo, tapi ke depan lebih gelap. Sebaiknya kau berpegangan padaku, jangan sampai kita tersesat."_

 _Midorima … itukah caramu untuk dapat bergandengan dengan Kurokomu?_

.

Entah, sepertinya rumah tak terpakai ini yang terlalu luas sehingga sulit bagi Kuroko menemukan keberadaan Midorima si pemilik rambut hijau, tinggi menjulang, otot menyembul. Satu persatu ruangan ia buka lalu tutup kembali pintunya. Setiap inci, setiap celah ia tilik hati-hati.

Kosong. Mencekam. Tanpa penerangan selain intipan cahaya bulan. Bulu kuduk reflek berdiri.

Dan hening. Hanya bunyi derikan pintu yang menemani. Setiap ruangan yang ia masuki seluruhnya sudah tanpa perabot, tak ada jejak bekas digunakan sebagai wahana rumah hantu beberapa hari lalu. Yang tersisa mungkin tinggal sebuah chandelier di ruangan lebar di lantai 1 yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu. Serta sebuah kamar di lantai 2 dengan sebuah ranjang kosong yang ditiduri Midorima di bagian tengah ruangan.

"Midorima-kun!"

Kuroko bergerak mendekat, mendapati ia yang dikejar terlihat sangat damai. Dalam balutan piyama yang tersingkap ke atas hingga memperlihatkan otot perut, Midorima terlelap. Berbaring dengan posisi miring, tampak dada bidang itu naik turun teratur, seakan tidak tahu bahwa ia baru berlari kencang beberapa menit lalu.

"Mama…"

Midorima menggumam pelan sembari (walau gelap Kuroko yakin ia melihatnya) tersenyum, suatu hal yang bahkan Midorima 'waras' tidak akan lakukan walau barang seinci. Tanpa sadar Kuroko mengelus surai halusnya, membuat Midorima menggeliat dan melebarkan senyumnya sambil kembali menggumam "Mama…".

Detik selanjutnya … ah, Kuroko tidak yakin pada apa yang dirasakannya apakah nyata atau ilusi, sebuah aroma tercium olehnya. Dengan halus wangi menenangkan itu menyapa lubang hidung. Belum pernah Kuroko mencium wangi seperti ini. Begitu manis. Aromanya entah mengapa … mengingatkannya pada rumah, pada orang-orang yang dicinta. Samar, memorinya berbalik pada hal-hal menyenangkan, lupa bahwa ia baru mencemasi tingkah tak wajar kekasihnya.

Seperti terkena trans, pemuda 168 cm itu terkejut bukan main oleh sebuah suara lain. Lamat-lamat, disadari si pembuat berisik adalah Midorimanya. Ia mendengkur keras sekali, bibirnya saja sedikit membuka. Ia tampak pulas, nyaman dalam buaian malam walau beralas kasur tua agak bau apak.

Dan, samar-samar, alunan merdu mengalahkan suara dengkur tersebut. Seperti seseorang tengah bersenandung. Serupa aroma wangi tadi, alunan nada mendekati _lulaby_ itu membuat Kuroko tenang, nyaris mengantuk malah. Namun ia melawan kantuk tersebut. Kepala surai langit ia putar ke sembarang sisi ruang. Hingga aquamarinnya menangkap pintu kamar yang seharusnya terbuka lebar kini menutup pelan, seakan tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan tidur Midorima.

Di balik pintu itu, sumpah Kuroko melihat sesosok wanita cantik dalam balutan dress tidur merah, tengah menggandeng tangan anak perempuan kecil manis berkepang dua yang menimang sebuah boneka bayi.

.

 _Nina, kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk loh_

.

.

"Midorima-kun, sewaktu kita ke rumah hantu yang kemarin itu, apakah Midorima-kun melihat hantu anak kecil perempuan?"

"Pertanyaan aneh macam apa itu, Kuroko? Jelas ada kan, nodayo, yang di ruangan atas."

"Bisa beritahu aku seperti apa dia?"

Membetulkan letak kacamatanya Midorima menjawab, "Rambutnya dikepang dua, dia memakai dress warna putih gading. Dia juga sedang bermain di atas ranjang dengan bonekanya sambil bersenandung, nodayo."

Kuroko tersenyum getir, sembari menghirup milkshake traktiran Midorima. "Tetanggaku salah satu crew wahana rumah hantu kemarin. Katanya mereka tidak menaruh pemain anak kecil atau yang bertubuh kecil di dalam wahana."

* * *

 **Nina Bobo tamat**

* * *

 **Pojok CN:** bingung, ini midokuro apa kuromido sih? Juga Rei-san mintanya Midorin jd serem2 gitu, tp knp kubuat kemasukan anak kecil ya?  
Untuk ff ini, sedikit banyak aku terinspirasi dari ngupingin nightmare side. Tentang rumah hantu aku menyampaikan sesuai dgn yg kudengar, untuk cerita ttg Nina aku modifikasi dari cerita di balik lagu Nina Bobo yg menurut aku sih sedih T_T  
Makasih sudah mampir, semoga Rei-san dan midokuro/kuromido shippers terasupi XD


End file.
